


"i don't know what i'd do"

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, Writing Prompt, no beta we die like men, ok but i still actually kinda like this one, this is pretty old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Marinette and Chat have a meaningful talk. It ends up in tears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	"i don't know what i'd do"

Marinette fell back onto her pile of pillows while taking another chip from the bowl next to her. She popped it into her mouth and looked back up at Chat Noir. He was leaning against her bed rail, holding a bag of popcorn close to him, taking handfuls and dropping them into his mouth every now and then.

“You know, I would die for you.” Marinette sat back up as she said it, reaching for another chip. “But platonically, you feel me?” 

Chat nodded in agreement. “You too, and really any of my friends. Oh, and Ladybug, of course.” He scooped up a fist of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

Marinette scoffed at the comment. “I’m only 99% sure you already have.” She retaliated. “Remember-” She was going to list the any number of times he actually had, but Marinette quickly realized that most of the situations had been closed off, just between Ladybug, him, and the akuma. She sighed. “Nevermind.”

He grinned at her inability to come up with anything. And then it quickly faded. “You’re right, though. I have. Whether it be actually die or be erased from the timeline, it did happen.” He sighed. “And I would do it over and over again.” 

Marinette frowned a bit. “Don’t you think she would be sad if you died and she couldn’t bring you back?” She asked, but only because she would be kicking herself for _days_ if she couldn’t bring him back one day. And she had thought about those possibilities. The possibility that he wouldn’t be by her side, the possibility that she wouldn’t have him because her miraculous cure simply _didn’t bring him back_.

He looked at her and tilted his head and let his shoulders fall. “Yeah, but Paris needs her to purify the akuma, or a situation like Stoneheart could happen again. Paris could deal without Chat Noir, but they couldn’t function without Ladybug while akumas are still around.”

He may have wanted to say more, but that didn’t matter. Marinette practically flew over to the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him into a hug, sending the bag of popcorn flying. At first, he was tense, not quite understanding what was happening. He quickly settled into the hug, relaxing and setting his arms around her shoulders. She sat up slightly, still keeping him in her grasp. He slightly adjusted to have his arms around her torso, setting his head on her hair.

“Don’t say that…” Marinette was fully aware she was sobbing. Maybe _Paris_ could deal without Chat Noir, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to live with _herself_ if her miraculous cure couldn’t bring him back.

“Hey,” Chat said softly. “I’m still here…”

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Marinette whispered, the words getting muffled by her face still being buried in his chest. But he could still hear her loud and clear.

“Why not?” He questioned, keeping his head resting in her hair and his voice soft and low.

Marinette knew the hole she was digging herself. She was already this deep, why not just admit the truth? “Because if I knew I could have prevented it, brought you back,” She started to sob harder, pulling him into a tighter embrace. “I don’t know what I would do.”

She could feel him stop breathing for a moment. Only a second later, he collapsed. He held her head in his hand, bringing her closer with the other. He started to cry as well. They were small and quiet tears, but they were there.

They stayed like that for a while. Marinette ended up falling asleep at one point. Adrien noticed, and laid her down, setting her head on the pillows. He set the blankets on top of her and slowly and carefully climbed out the skylight. When he was out and had stood up on the balcony, he looked back through it for a moment. 

“Good night, my lady.” With that, he extended his baton and vaulted across the city back to his bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but ANGST  
> this started out fluffy humor and when i reread it while writing i was like "ok how the fUCK did i get here"  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
